Gotta Love Percabeth
by goddessofbookss
Summary: Multiple one shots of different Percabeth stories! Also, I might do some scenes from the book in different perspectives? Hope you enjoy!
1. Annabeth's cute boyfriend

**Hello everyone! I really want to do a series of percabeth one shots, so here they are.**

 **Some of the ideas for the stories are from head canons.  
If you have a suggestion for a story, tell me in the reviews or PM me! I'd love some ideas and inspiration to write more chapters of percabeth one shots!**

 **I'll try my best to update regularly :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Percy Jackson.**

 **This first story is set before Percy was taken away, after The Last Olympian.**

Annabeth

The final bell of the day rang. Annabeth couldn't be more relieved to be able to go home after such an excruciatingly long day, and look forward to a whole weekend of rest.

"Finally" breathed one of Annabeth's closer friends at school, Brooklyn. They had just finished English together, along with their other friend Caroline. Annabeth packed her things together and followed the rushing teens out of the classroom. Together they made their way to their lockers, which were all on the same wall, with only a few other lockers separated them.

When Annabeth got everything she needed, she closed her locker. Caroline and Brooklyn met her at her locker.

"I am so sick of that class." Caroline said. "Our sub teacher is so boring, when is Mrs Olsen coming back?"

"Not for another few months i'd say" Brooklyn said. "It takes some time when your pregnant you know"

"Yea, yea. But at least she doesn't speak monotonously and she actually remembers our names" Caroline flicked her long, wavy, caramel hair behind her shoulder, and rolled her hazel eyes slightly.

Annabeth and Brooklyn laughed, "C'mon, we better get a move on." Annabeth gestured to the school doors down the corridor with her head.

When they made it outside and started walking down the front steps of the school, Annabeth heard some gasps and mutters around her. She noticed a group of girls crowded around something, or rather, a someone. But she couldn't make out who it was they were all interested in.

Caroline must have caught a glimpse because she gasped lightly. "Oh my God, you guys there's a really cute guy over there" She motioned the the huddle of girls.

Annabeth stood on her tiptoes to try see over the tops of the shorter girls heads. Luckily, the 'cute guy' was also really tall. Annabeth could make out the raven black hair, all messy and standing up in different directions. They walked closer to the group and she saw those mesmerising sea green eyes that she could stare at all day. Annabeth smiled widely. _What was her Seaweed brain doing here._

The group of girls standing around him, or rather, _one_ girl in particular - Kirsten - the 'Queen Bee' of the so called 'popular group', noticed the three approaching. She turned towards Annabeth, of whom she had a never-ending quarrel with. "Oh look who's here, it's -"

She was cut off by another, deeper voice. "Annabeth?" She heard Percy say. He pushed past the other girls, knocking Kirsten in to her group members. "What are you doing here Percy?!" She smiled.

She jumped in to his arms before getting an answer, and Percy spun her around before placing her back down and leaning in to give her a long kiss. She could feel the stares on her as she closed her eyes. The glares coming from Kirsten and her pack, as well as her own friends' shocked faces.  
When they broke their kiss, she introduced Percy to her friends. Yep, they were definitely shocked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a hot boyfriend Annabeth?" Caroline said, she was always the over enthusiastic one.

Percy blushed, so did Annabeth. "Uh..." She started. But then Annabeth noticed Kirsten walking her heels closer to them.  
"Why are you going out with _her?_ She's -"  
Percy cut her off again, "Perfect? Beautiful? The best person i've ever known?" He smiled at her shocked and angry expression. She couldn't formulate any coherent words to say.  
Annabeth just stared at him, amazed by him and his words. He'd always been a best friend to her, and always would be, but he was something more now too. Something much more.

By then other people had started to crowd around, curious as to what was going on and who the cute new boy was. Everyone stared, surprised that a bookworm like annabeth could have a really hot boyfriend. Kirsten walked away with her followers.

"Percy?" She got his attention again, asking a question with her expression.

"Oh, yea. I have a long weekend, got off school yesterday. Mrs O'Leary helped me out. I- I wanted to see you. I miss you a lot" He grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"I missed you too Seaweed brain." She kissed him again.

"Okay. You need to explain some more missy" Brooklyn said as she pointed to the two.

Annabeth smiled. "Percy lives in New York."

"Oh, the same place with that camp you always talk about?" Caroline questioned.

Annabeth nodded. "That's where we met, when we were 12."

Brooklyn and Caroline nodded. Caroline said while smiling, "Well, Brooklyn and I were just gonna go now, See you on Monday Annabeth. Nice meeting you Percy." Percy smiled and waved along with Annabeth.

"They seem nice" Percy said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.  
"Yea, they are. But i'm glad you're here." She turned to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. She could feel him smiling through the kiss. When they released for air, Annabeth said. "Walk me home?"

"Of course" He smiled. And they started walking out of the school to Annabeth's house.

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed that one, more one shots to come! plz review to let me know what you think, and if you want me to right a suggestion too, let me know! Thx for reading!**

 **\- goddessofbookss :)**


	2. You should be my wife

**Heyy! Here's chapter 2, based off a cute head canon I read :D  
Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review or a suggestion, I love reading them!**

 **Disclaimer: Agin, I do not own the Percy Jackson series, otherwise my name would be Rick.**

 **NOTE: This story is set after the Giant War ended, and Percy and Annabeth are both at Goode high school.**

Zoe

Lunch time is probably one of my favourite times of the day. We get to chill will our friends whilst eating food. Double win. Right now i'm sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria with my friends. Next to me sat my boyfriend Jordan, he filled in for Percy as Captain of the swim team when he was gone. But since Percy's been back, coach reinforced his position as Captain. I think Jordan was okay with it really, he knew Percy is just as deserving, and, to be honest, Percy is like a fish in the water, at the speed he swims at. It's crazy when you watch him verse other in a meet.

Anyway, across from us, sat the one and only Percy Jackson. His whole side was up against Annabeth's. They were always touching, in one way or another, whether it was holding hands, or shoulder to shoulder. I like Annabeth, she's nice. Although it was a shock to everyone when we first reunited with Percy, when Annabeth, his mystery girlfriend he used to tell us about, was with him. I swear, you could never _ever_ seperate the two. They were always joined at the hip.

Then there was Cameron and Maddy that sat next to each other. I think Cameron likes her, but they're not together...yet.

The best thing about it being nearly the end of October, is that the school, as well as the streets are decorated with awesome halloween decorations, I love halloween so much.

"So, what are you all dressing up as for my halloween party on the weekend?" Jordan asked. He has a big house, and always throws the best halloween parties.

"I'm totally going as a gladiator, i've always wanted to dress up in armour and carry around a sword. Too bad it'll be a fake sword." Cameron grinned. Percy and Annabeth shared a glance and a knowing look. I wondered why.  
Cameron was always super hyper, and could make anyone laugh. Last year for halloween, he went as a princess, and it was one of the funniest things i've ever seen.

"Aww no princess Cammy this year?" Jordan said. We all laughed.

I said I was going to go as Catwoman. Then I asked "Percy, how bout you?"

"I don't know, I think i'm gonna go as Frankenstein" Percy said.

"You do realise that 'Frankenstein', or _Doctor_ Frankenstein is the _creator_ of the monster, not the actual monster Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said, smiling at him.

"Fine then Wise Girl, i'll go as Frankensteins _creation_ , the green monster guy with the scars on his face."  
She laughed whilst shaking her head.

I've only known Annabeth for about a month and a half, and Percy, I've known him since he first came to Goode. Percy and Annabeth always do everything together, and they sometimes talk quietly to each other, just to each other, as if they're the only two people alive. They're very secretive, I've learned that since Percy's been back. But even so, they're awesome to hand around with. Even though they sometimes get a far away look in their eyes, or start acting as if they were about to panic, or cry. But the other always finds a way to calm them down. I didn't know what to think of it, I kind of let it go since they didn't seem like they wanted to talk about it.

"I don't have any idea what to dress up as" Annabeth said with a huff.

Percy thought for a second, then he smiled so brightly. "You should be my wife"

Everyone else at the table looked at each other with wide eyes. Percy just casually brought up marriage, in some words or another.

Annabeth looked shocked too, but there was a hint of playfulness in her eyes, "What?!"  
"I mean Frankensteins wife". He said. Then he winked at her.

She just smiled and shook her head again. She seems to do that a lot when she's with Percy, so in other words, most of the time.

I didn't know what to say, and i'm guessing, neither did anyone else. We sort of tried to play it off with a chuckle but we knew, Percy meant more than just Frankensteins wife. I could see it whenever he looked at Annabeth. They were closer than any other couple I have ever met. I wouldn't be surprised if they did get married in the future. They were meant for each other.

 **Hope you liked that! I love this idea. Please review!  
See you in the next chapter :D**

 **\- goddessofbookss :)**


	3. I miss you

**Hey, how ya going? :D**

 **It's kinda my birthday tomorrow! ( just saying ;) )  
So i would LOVE it if you pleaseeeeeeeee reviewed!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
I tried to look up something like this but I couldn't find anything! So I wrote one.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **-**

 **This is set at camp on New Years Eve when Percy first went missing earlier in December.**

Annabeth

Annabeth was sitting at her desk in the Athena Cabin working on plans for the Argo II. They still had a ways to go construction-wise, but she'd been working non stop with the Hephaestus cabin to make things happen. She had to keep her mind off of... Percy. All she wanted to do was find him, then she'd be happy again.

She put her pencil down and rubbed her temples. Not only was she stressed out all of the time, she was heartbroken for obvious reasons, somewhat constantly depressed, tired from lack of sleep, and angry at the gods, especially Hera, for again, obvious reasons.  
A lot of the time, when she wanted a break from... everything, she found herself curled up on Percy's bed in the Poseidon cabin. The smell of the sea salty air, and the calmness of the cabin itself provided Annabeth with an escape. No one would bother her there. She more often than not shed a few tears, which fell on to the pillow she was lying on. It was soft. It smelled nice. It smelled like Percy. And this thought would always bring more tears her way. Sometimes she would even creep out of her cabin at night and stay in the Poseidon cabin.

No one would ask her why when they found her bed empty in her own cabin the next morning. They knew where she was, and they knew not to bother her.

Annabeth picked up the framed picture of her and Percy from her desk. It was of them after the Titan war, only months ago. They were smiling, with their arms around each other.

Then the dinner bell sounded, shaking her out of her stupor. Annabeth wiper away the single tear that had fallen on to her cheek. She stood up and walked over to her mirror in her empty cabin.  
She knew she looked like a mess, yet she didn't care in the slightest. Anyone could see she hadn't been sleeping well. The dark bags under her expressionless eyes were a good indication. Her hair was falling in front of her face from her messy pony tail, and she hadn't changed her clothes in about 5 days.

With a shrug she made her way out of her cabin and towards the dining pavilion.

Everyone seemed excited, and Annabeth didn't know why. She hated not knowing things.

"What's going on?" She asked Malcolm as she took a seat at her table.  
"You don't know what day it is?" He questioned with a sympathetic look.  
Annabeth and given up trying to keep track of what day it was. She used to know exactly what day it was, as well as the exact amount of time that had passed since Percy had gone missing. But she figured her time was better spent dealing with blueprints for the Argo II and actually searching for Percy.

She gave him a look that said she clearly didn't know, and for him to therefore explain further. The rest of Annabeth's siblings were listening in on their conversation.

"It's New Years eve, there's going to be fireworks tonight, we're going to do a countdown and everything." He said, looking at everyone around him. People were starting to eat their dinner.  
She looked straight ahead of her, at nothing in particular, mulling the new information over. If Percy was there, they would have celebrated their first New Year's together. They would have shared a kiss when the clock struck twelve. She would have smiled and laughed along with everyone else, with her other family. But no. He wasn't here, and none of those things were going to happen. She looked down at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

She decided she no longer had an appetite, "Excuse me". She got up and started walking towards the beach. Annabeth could feel the tears starting to swell over her eyes. People sitting around the pavilion looked at her, smiles wiped off their face. They knew she always kept up a serious facade. That she forced herself to look tough on the outside, but on the inside, it felt as if her insides were being eaten alive. It was so, so hard to keep up the tough exterior, when she constantly felt like breaking down.

She wasn't in the mood to be with everyone else while they celebrated the new year. Nothing would change in the New Year, Annabeth thought, They would still be building the Argo II, Percy would still be missing, they _all_ still had a fight ahead of them. All that really changed, in the one second the clock strikes midnight, was the mental process of thinking _hey, it's a new year now. But nothing feels different._

Time passed. People came down on to the beach. Some tried to console her, or make her laugh. She forced a smile and told them it was okay, when she knew it really wasn't.

When the fireworks went off, when the countdown started, when people cheered for the new year, Annabeth looked as far out to the ocean as she could, but she didn't see anything. Not a ripple in the water, not a change in the wind, nothing.

When people fled back to their cabins for bed, she lingered on the beach. She knelt down where the water met the sand. The water came up slowly, lapping around her knees, but she didn't care about the cold chill that went through her body. She put her hand in and moved her fingers around in the water.  
"Happy New Year Seaweed Brain" She whispered. A tear fell freely from her eye and landed with a tiny splash in the damp sand. "I miss you".

 **Hey! I feel so sad now, poor Annabeth :(  
I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **As I said above, It is my birthday tomorrow... :D So pleaseeee review?  
See you in the next chapter!  
Thanks!  
\- goddessofbooks **


	4. Beautiful, just like you

**Hey,  
So as it's mine and Annabeth's birthday today, I thought this chapter would be about Annabeth's 17th birthday (The one she missed coz she was in Tartarus :( )**

 **This will most likely have LOTS of Percabeth fluff in it, so, you've been warned :D**

 **Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I don't own Percy Jackson?**

 **-**

 **Set In the Jackson/Blofis household, On Percy's 17th birthday (however many days after Percy and Annabeth get back from winning the war with Gaia.)  
(I might use this one shot in my story 'After the Giant war' later on) **

Annabeth

Today was Percy Jackson's 17th birthday. Who would have guessed he'd live this long, not many, huh? He had dodged death too many times to count, as had Annabeth.  
She opened her eyes, and what she found made her smile wider than ever before. Her Seaweed brain was lying next to her in bed, facing her, with the lightest trail of drool hanging from his mouth. He had his arm resting over her waist, and their legs intertwined. She had to bite her lip trying not to laugh when she remembered her first encounter with Percy.  
12 year old Percy Jackson, in a similar state to his current one, drooled in his sleep. And Annabeth had no hesitation in mentioning that to him the moment they were introduced.

He stirred in his sleep, and then opened his magnificent sea green eyes slightly, drowsy, until they widened with the realisation that a pair of grey ones were looking at him with an amused expression.

"What?" He questioned curiously.  
Annabeth motioned with her finger to his chin. He must have gotten the message because he ever so quickly wiped his chin and blushed lightly. Annabeth just laughed.  
"Happy birthday Seaweed brain" She grinned and leaned over to kiss him.  
"Happy Anniversary" He said, then kissed her again.

When they got out of bed, they headed downstairs to the kitchen where they smelled fresh pancakes cooked by none other than Sally Jackson.

Sally noticed them coming in to the kitchen and smiled "I cannot believe yet that my boy is _seventeen_. My gods." She said shaking her head, smiling. She came over to the two and hugged Percy first.  
"And a happy anniversary to the both of you". She hugged Annabeth.  
"Thanks Sally." Annabeth said. Sally was the closest thing to a mother she had, and she couldn't wait to make it official when Percy and her got married in the future.

They sat down and ate their pancakes before going back upstairs.  
Percy closed the door behind them. "I want to give you something." He said.  
"Aren't I supposed to be giving you something, it's _your_ birthday after all" Annabeth said smiling.

Percy gave her a little smile, which she thought looked a bit sad.  
He took her hand in his and sat next to her on their bed.

"I don't just want to celebrate _my_ birthday." He said to her.  
"What do you mean, my birthday passed ages ago." She lifted her shoulder in a slight shrug.  
"That's my point, we didn't celebrate it, we couldn't. We we're - " He couldn't finish that sentence without thinking about _that place._ "We we're in -" He struggled to say it, which Annabeth could fully understand.

"I know. We were _down there_ " She offered. "We couldn't really help that. And it's okay, hopefully we'll get plenty more birthdays to celebrate"

"But I want to acknowledge that your birthday has passed..." Percy let go of her hand and leaned over to open his bed side table drawer.  
"I got this for you a while ago. I meant to give it to you for christmas actually, but... I was kind of taken away and lost my memory..."

He pulled out a little square velvet box and turned it over in his hands while he spoke.  
"I've had it re-done slightly since we've come back, but..." He handed it to her. She took it gently whilst looking at him lovingly.

She opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with three beautiful pearls attached to it. The centre pearl bigger than the two next to it. On the outside of the band was inscribed ' _As long as we're together_ '. It was stunning, and Annabeth was speechless.

"Percy-" she breathed quietly, admiringly.

"I love you so much, nothing will ever change that." He said to her, softly bringing her face to his with his fingertips. They kissed, so much love was always poured out from the two whenever they showed any affection towards each other. This time was no exception.

When they pulled apart, he took the bracelet from her and attached it to her wrist. A perfect fit.  
"I love you Percy." She said, eyes glossed with unshed tears. "It's beautiful, thank you"

"Beautiful, just like you."

 **Awwwww! How can you not love Percabeth, seriously!  
I always wondered whether Rick would acknowledge Annabeth's birthday more, but he didn't unfortunately.  
I thought it was a cute moment for Percy and Annabeth, hope you agree.**

 **Happy birthday to Annabeth (And to me ;P)**

 **Please review!  
**  
 **\- goddessofbookss :)**


	5. Soulmate

**Hey! Hope you've been liking the stories so far! Here's a cute one about a soulmate, I saw this quote and I could only think of Percy or Annabeth saying it.**

 **I'll put the quote at the bottom of the page.  
I don't use it word for word in the story. **

**Here it is! Please review! Hope you enjoy!  
(BTW i'm using the same school characters as I used in chapter 2. they're gonna be a constant reoccurrence in stories about school after the Giant War) **

**Disclaimer:** **Not only do I not own Percy Jackson, I don't own the quote used in this story -"What's a soulmate?" From Dawson Creek.**

Jordan

"Dude, you're really serious about her, aren't you? Annabeth I mean." Jordan asked him.

They had just finished gym class and were going to go get changed. It had been barely 2 weeks since Percy had mysteriously come back with Annabeth. And in that amount of time, Jordan had never seen him, or anyone for that matter, as close to anyone as Percy is to Annabeth. Just before they parted not 30 seconds ago, they were having a quiet, rushed conversation. Jordan didn't spy on them or anything, but he saw how intimate they were, how intimate they always were. Not only because of how they were always close to each other, or touching in some way or another, but they seemed to connect on a whole other level that no one else could ever comprehend. It was actually quite special to watch sometimes.

Jordan's parents split up a few years ago. And both their parents had split up eventually after they had gotten married, so Jordan never had the best idea of what a _lasting_ relationship was. He didn't even think two people could love each other enough for a lifetime, but when he met Annabeth, and saw her with Percy, his whole perspective of that idea changed. He believed, surprisingly, that his best friend was a love struck idiot who loved nothing more than that blonde haired, grey eyed girl, and who would love her forever.

It may be too overwhelming of an idea to talk about, especially at an age where people don't usually talk about those kinds of things, but Jordan couldn't help but think it when he saw Percy's face just then.

"Absolutely" Percy replied. They walked through the changing room door.  
"But how do you know for sure? People get in lots of relationships before they find a more secure one." Their friend Cameron came up behind them, apparently listening to their conversation.

"I have already found a secure relationship though. Annabeth, she's more than just my girlfriend, okay? We've been through some... crazy stuff together. It's hard to understand-" Percy said to the both of them.  
"Yea yea, she's your best friend too, I know i'm not your only best friend." Jordan told him. He gave Percy a grin.

"Sure, she's my best friend, but she's even more than that man, she's like my... soulmate... I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do you even kno- What even is a soulmate?!" Jordan stuttered, bewildered that Percy would say something like _soulmate_. Jordan started changing his shirt.

"A soulmate is kind of like... it's like..." He stopped for a moment to think of the right words. "Well, it's like a best friend. But more."

Cameron motioned for him to continue, a couple other guys were in the proximity to overhear the conversation, but they paid no attention to them.

"They're the one person in the whole world that knows you better than you know yourself. Like, it's crazy with me and An-. I mean Annabeth and I." He smiled to himself, as if remembering what someone told him. "They make you a better person."

Percy quickly changed out of his shirt, and into a clean one. It's hard to miss the marks on his torso. The freshly-healed looking scars and old, faded scars, and not to mention how muscular he was. Jordan never had a 'guy crush', but if he did, it would probably be Percy. Or his abs. He had tried to ask Percy about the scars the first week back, but he wasn't very open to him about anything. It was the most closed off and sad he had ever seen anyone turn in an instant.

Percy continued. "Actually, no, they don't make you a better person, I guess you do that yourself 'coz they inspire you." The corner of his mouth turned up for a moment. "A soulmate is kinda someone who you carry with forever. Like, _they're_ the one person in the universe who knows you and accepts you for who you are. They believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would, ya know?"

Percy took a sip of water. Jordan was astounded by his friends choice of words. He'd never spoken like this before, but I guess love must do crazy things to people.

"And no matter what, you will always, _always_ love her. And that's something that won't ever change. You got it?" He concluded.

"Wow dude. You should be a poet, that was epic!" Cameron gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You should totally say that to her in a card or something for Valentines day!"

He just shook his head and chuckled slightly, packing up his things.  
"C'mon guys, we'll be late for class." Percy said.

We walked out and met the girls outside.

"And you guys always say girls take long in the bathrooms." Zoe said, linking her arm through Jordan's.

"It wasn't our fault" Cameron started, all hyped up again and with extra renewed energy, even after gym. "Percy was telling us what a soulmate was. You should so hear him say it. It was music to my ears. Just. Beautiful" He said to everyone smiling.

"A soulmate huh Seaweed Brain?" Jordan heard Annabeth say to him. He turned his head to find them, not surprisingly with their arms around each other. His hand over her shoulder, and her thumb hooked in his belt loop.

"You know it Wise Girl" He said back smiling. They pecked their lips and they all continued walking to the last class of the day. Finally.

 **Hey! let me know what you thought of this chapter, and the quote that I found! I thought it was a perfect fit for Percy and Annabeth. ;D**

 **By the way, this is the full quote:**

 ** _"Well, It's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's Someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that your self because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. Is the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love her. Nothing can ever change that."_**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **\- goddessofbookss :)**


	6. I'll always stay with you

**Hey, sorry for a bit of a wait! But here is the next chapter!**

 **I know some of you have requested some stories for me to do, and DON'T WORRY, i will do them eventually :D maybe the next one even?**

 **But i just have a coupe of head canon screenshots on my desktop now, that I want to base a story or two off of first, then I'll get to requests, but I definitely keep them in mind so please review or send me a request of a one shot idea you'd like me to do!**

 **Furthermore, here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I don't own PJO or HOO series**

 **This is set before Percy and Annabeth were a couple. Around the time after Battle of the Labyrinth I guess...**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth was sick. She knew it wouldn't last long since ambrosia usually helped with the recovery, but she hated being sick. She also hated others knowing she was sick.

You see, she had gone out of the camp's boarders to have some lunch with Percy (and no, it was NOT a date). She must have gotten food poisoning, because a couple of hours later when they returned back to camp, she had started feeling sick, then she actually was sick.  
Annabeth had only been sick a few times in her life, and this was one of the worst times she remembers.

So here she was, alone, lying in her bed in cabin 6, waiting for the sick feeling to pass. She was also developing a headache, which did not make things any easier.

Then, she heard a quiet knock on her cabin door before it creaked open. "Annabeth?"  
She knew straight away who it was, and she couldn't help but feel better knowing Percy had come to see her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. He stepped in the room and closed the door behind him gently.

Annabeth groaned in fake protest of his presence, and covered her head with her blankets. She felt her bed sink down as he sat on the edge.  
The covers were slowly pulled back down by a pair of warm hands. "Wise Girl..."  
"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said groggily. "What are you doing here? I didn't want to get anyone sick."

"So that's why you locked yourself in here like a vampire hiding from the sunlight" He laughed.

She gave him a playfully annoyed look, but Percy would know she wasn't actually annoyed. She gives him that face quite often. As his best friend, she is somewhat required to fake annoyance at several of the things he says and does.  
"I'm here to be your company Wise Girl. And to ask if you wanted anything?" He said.

"I-" She couldn't finish her sentence as a coughing fit sprung up. She sat up and afterwards, she put her head tiredly on Percy's shoulder. "I hate being sick" She mumbled in to his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, his hands really were warm.  
"It'll be over soon hopefully." He said.

Annabeth lifted her head back up again. She then felt his fingers move a strand of her hair behind her ear softly. She also felt him freeze slightly as if he didn't realise he was doing it himself. He pulled his hand away and blushed slightly, turning his head away.  
"Uh- I-"  
His stutter and lack of spoken word reminded her of a time recently, where she actually kissed the son of Poseidon when she thought he was about to die. He was shocked, as far as Annabeth could tell. She had only stuck around for a few seconds after she put her invisibility cap on. She had no idea how Percy felt about that kiss. He seemed to want to still be around her, so he probably didn't completely hate her or anything.

She decided then to stop his quiet mumbling and wrap her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.  
"Thanks Percy," She said as her cheek rested on his shoulder, "For being here. No one else has come to visit me."  
He slowly complied and wrapped his arms around her waist. His touch was light. Nervous almost.  
"Maybe it's because you threatened your whole cabin to stay away till you felt better?" She could feel him smiling as he said it.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. You came, didn't you." She said. They still hadn't pulled away yet. Annabeth felt as if she could maybe stay like this for even longer. It felt nice and relaxing, she admitted.

"That's coz you can't threaten me Annabeth, ever." His grip tightened slightly. "Plus, you're kind of my best friend so I have a responsibility to make sure you're okay." He said.

She closed her eyes momentarily and smiled. Neither one of them moved, so she assumed he didn't want to either.

When they finally pulled apart, Annabeth looked at him, feeling way better than she had been before he came in.

"So, do you need anything WiseGirl?" He asked. "Water? Nectar? Anything?"  
She shook her head no. "No, can- can you just stay with me though?" She asked in a soft voice.

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I'll always stay with you".

 **Aww, I actually love these stories! I love Percabeth. So. Much**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews!  
Also, tell me which is your favourite story so far. I kind of like chapter 3, or 5. :D  
Until next time!**

 **\- goddessofbookss :)**


	7. Happy

**Sup!**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **Someone requested a future story, involving Percabeth and their kid, and I will do that, I swear, but I kinda wanna get all the ideas I have of them being teenagers written first before I go to their future.**

 **DOES ANYONE ELSE FEEL THE SAME WAY?** **I don't know, it's kinda strange, I feel like whenever I read future fics about their baby, it's cute and everything but I feel sad seeing them all grown up :(  
I love Percy and Annabeth as kids and teenagers first and foremost.  
Thats why you haven't seen me write a future story on percabeth yet, but upon request I shall oblige eventually, just not now :D**

 **I do not own Pjo or Hoo, c'mon, how could I?**

 **Set After The Last Olympian really soon after Rick Left off:**

 **Percy**

 **Percy**

Percy felt like he was on top of the world.

He had just fulfilled a prophecy, won a war, offered to be IMMORTAL for gods' sake, AND gotten the girl.

His mom would question his cheerful mood often around the house, usually in the morning when he would otherwise, usually be groggy and mumbling.

He would respond with "Everything's good now. For once, everything was good." and then smile.

Percy was also happy because, during weekends and sometimes after school, he would get to see the one and only Annabeth Chase, his _girlfriend!_ He still couldn't believe it fully. He was so happy when he found out that her dad had allowed her to stay in New York this summer. Even if she was attending a boarding school. It was in the city, close to 'work' and more importantly, Percy.

Her school did have some pretty strict rules about visiting hours, but she got out often enough to see Percy, (even though Percy would be way better if he saw her everyday...) and of course, she was making progress on the designing of Olympus.

The Titian War had ended a little over a month ago. It was the middle of September now, _technically,_ it had passed Percy and Annabeth's one month anniversary, but, he didn't mind not celebrating, it was only a month. He (hopefully) would have _much_ longer with her.

It was a Saturday, and Percy was out with some of his friends from school. They were sitting in Starbucks at a booth next to a large window drinking their own drinks. It was starting to get a bit chilly outside, but the warmth of the cafe was soothing. Percy was sitting with his closest school friends - Matt, who was on the swim team, He had light brown hair and glossy chestnut eyes. He was sitting next to his girlfriend Carla - she was into sports too, mainly soccer though. They got along really well, and had known Percy probably the longest out of the other two people at the table. There was also Joe, and Ellie who sat with them at the booth.

They were all laughing their heads off at a joke that Matt made, when a blonde-headed figure walked past the window. And yes, it did catch Percy Jackson's attention, very much so. He couldn't help but smile at the realisation of who it was, of course, he only saw her hair. But Percy knew her. The way she walked, her posture - the way she stood proud, even when hanging out with her friends, which was what she seemed to be doing. A group of 3 other girls were walking side by side next to her.

Percy rushed to get up from their Starbucks table, pushing past Matt and Carla to get out. He ignored the questioning comments coming from his friends and ran out of the cafe to try catch his girlfriend before she got too far away. He stopped her at the end of their booth's window.

 **Carla**

Percy just suddenly up and left without an explanation, and to be honest Carla was kind of pissed that he made her spill some of her cappuccino during his manic escape.  
She watched him, as did the rest of them, catch up to a group of girls. He reached his arm out to grab one's arm in particular. She turned around, surprised. But that look was replaced with happiness when she saw who it was.  
 _Apparently Percy has some other friends he wasn't telling us about._ Carla thought.

The girl that Percy was smiling down to was actually extremely pretty, she had these gorgeous blonde curls that were tied up in to a messy pony tail. She wore no makeup, as far as Carla could tell. She sported a simple orange T-shirt with jeans and wore old converse on her feet, yet she still managed to make it all work.

She smiled up at Percy and mouthed some words that Carla couldn't hear. But whatever she said made Percy smile too. They embraced each other tightly, Percy closed his eyes and he wrapped his arms securely around this girls waist. The blonde's friends seemed just as confused as Carla and everyone were.

"Who do you think she is?" Joe asked, smiling at his friends. "Girlfriend?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at them.

"C',mon, wouldn't he tell us if he had a girlfriend?" Matt said.  
Then Percy pulled away from the girl but only for less than a second before his lips were pressed to hers.

Carla was actually surprised that Percy had never spoken of such a girl before.

Now that she thought about it though, she may have seen a similar looking blonde in a picture stuck up inside Percy's locker before. She had the strangest grey eyes, but they suited her. She looked tough in the certain picture she saw (there were several pictures stuck up in his locker), like she wasn't afraid of anyone and could take anyone down. But when she looked at Percy only moments ago, all she saw in her eyes was happiness.

"Wow, apparently not bro." Joe said to Matt. Everyone was watching the scene in curiosity. "No wonder he turns down all the girls who ask him out. It all makes sense now. Didn't he mention to us about having a girlfriend once? like, a couple of weeks ago or something? we didn't believe him" He smiled while shaking his head at Percy out of the window. He had pulled back from the blonde and was saying things to her that none of us could make out.

When they eventually separated and Percy came back in to the cafe, the group just looked at him. "Explain..." Ellie said.  
Percy crawled back to his seat next to Matt. "What?" He said, but a smile was still lingering on his face.

"Who was that hot blonde you were lip-locking water boy?" Carla said.  
Carla grinned widely. She was honestly glad Percy had found happiness with someone, they looked good together, Percy and whoever that mystery girl was. Percy was sometimes stressed out a lot, he especially was before the most recent summer break. though he wouldn't tell them what was on his mind. None of them had seen him through the summer. Like, at all. But apparently that was the usual. He disappeared to somewhere during the summer and no one knew where to. Kind of a mystery eh?

"You saw that?" He asked. _How thick is his skull_  
"Uh, yea. There's kind of a window... right there." Matt said, gesturing to the glass pane.

Percy scratched the back of his neck, like he does when he's nervous. "Oh, I guess I didn't realise that was there, I only saw Annabeth."

So _that_ was her name.

"Annabeth huh? tell us about her." Ellie said.

So he did, and he smiled the whole way through. This girl, _Annabeth_ , seemed to have an affect on Percy. But whatever that was, made him happy. And this Annabeth girl seemed like _quite the girl_ the way Percy was talking about her. Carla wanted to meet her one day, soon.

But little did she know, it would be almost a year before she would see her again, but a _sadder_ her, along with a not so happy Percy again. (AFTER THE GIANT WAR)

 **Hey guys, sorry about this chapter.  
I was kinda just making everything up as I went along.  
I hope you still liked it though. It's late and I just wanted to upload something.**

 **Give me suggestions in the reviews, or let me know what you thought about this or any of the other stories.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **\- goddessofbookss :)**


End file.
